In wireless communication represented by a wireless LAN complying with the IEEE802.11 standard series, there are many setting items to be set in advance. For example, the setting items include communication parameters necessary for wireless communication, such as an SSID as a network identifier, an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. It is very troublesome for a user to set such communication parameters by manual input.
Various manufacturers have proposed automatic setting methods for easily setting communication parameters in a wireless apparatus. In those automatic setting methods, one apparatus provides another apparatus with communication parameters using a procedure predetermined between these connected apparatuses and a message, thereby automatically setting the communication parameters.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-311139 has disclosed an example of communication parameter automatic setting in communication in a wireless LAN ad hoc mode (to be referred to as ad hoc communication hereinafter).
In addition, Wi-Fi CERTIFIED for Wi-Fi Protected Setup “Easing the User Experience for Home and Small Office Wi-Fi Networks” (URL: http://www.wi-fi.org/wp/wifi-protected-setup) (non-patent reference 1) has disclosed Wi-Fi Protected Setup (to be referred to as WPS hereinafter) as a standard in the industry for communication parameter automatic setting between an access point (base station) and a station (terminal station).
Furthermore, “Wi-Fi Protected Access Enhanced Security Implementation Based on IEEEP802.11i standard” (non-patent reference 2) has disclosed Wi-Fi Protected Access (to be referred to as WPA hereinafter) as a standard in the industry for, for example, an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key in wireless communication connection.
In WPS, since the roles of an apparatus for providing communication parameters (to be referred to as a provider hereinafter) and an apparatus for receiving the communication parameters (to be referred to as a receiver hereinafter) are decided in advance, the communication parameter transfer direction is uniquely decided.
However, if the roles of the provider and receiver are not decided in advance, it is impossible to uniquely decide the communication parameter transfer direction. In this case, if the user has to select an apparatus to be a provider and that to be a receiver, user operability deteriorates.
Furthermore, if a plurality of apparatuses become providers, a receiver cannot determine from which provider it should receive communication parameters.
The above problems may arise when an apparatus is newly added to a network already built between a plurality of apparatuses. In this case, it is desired that an apparatus belonging to the network becomes a provider, and the apparatus newly joining the network becomes a receiver to receive the communication parameters of the network. However, since the roles of a provider and receiver are not decided in advance, it is impossible to set appropriate communication parameters in the apparatus newly joining the network.
The above problems may occur for not only communication parameters for wireless communication but also those for wired communication or the like which need to be set for communication between apparatuses.